Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus, a radiation imaging system, a radiation imaging method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus that obtains a radiation image by irradiating an object with radiation from a radiation generation apparatus, and performing image processing for image data obtained by digitizing the intensity distribution of the radiation transmitted through the object has become commercially available.
In the radiation imaging apparatus, even in a state in which no radiation irradiation is performed, signal charges (dark charges) are undesirably generated to some extent. To prevent the image quality from degrading due to superimposition of the dark charges on signal charges generated by radiation irradiation, a difference component (to be referred to as an offset component hereinafter) between an image (to be referred to as a radiation image hereinafter) obtained in a state in which radiation irradiation is performed and an image (to be referred to as an offset image hereinafter) obtained in a state in which no radiation irradiation is performed is corrected. The offset image may change in accordance with changes in use environment, energization time, and imaging mode of the radiation imaging apparatus. Thus, it is necessary to update and hold an offset image corresponding to the use environment and the like, as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,415,097 discloses an arrangement in which the priority level of an offset image for each of a plurality of imaging modes is determined in accordance with the use time, the use frequency based on the imaging execution count, and the like, and the offset image is collected. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-118983 discloses an arrangement in which an offset image in an imaging mode whose use frequency is high in accordance with a selected imaging method is preferentially collected.